This project involves the cloning, expression, purification, structure determination and functional characterization of Falcipain, a cysteine protease from the pathogenic intracellular parasitic protozoan Plasmodium falciparum. We are trying to clone and express Falcipain to produce sufficient recombinant protein for kinetic amalysis and X-ray studies. We are using the Computer Graphics Laboratory to verify the primary structure and to model tertiary structure of the protein.